


Предложение

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "TOS, Сарек/Аманда, "и что тут удивительного?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Предложение

\- Удивительно, - спокойно произносит Аманда, чуть приподняв тонко очерченные брови.  
\- Что же тут удивительного? - ещё более спокойно осведомляется Сарек.  
\- Несомненно, ты хорошо осознаёшь, насколько нелогично предлагать это мне. Я понимаю, как полезен для налаживания дружеских контактов между нашими планетами будет дипломатический брак. Но ты не можешь не понимать, что я далеко не лучшая кандидатура. Многие сотрудницы посольства подошли бы на эту роль куда лучше меня.  
Сарек смотрит на неё с выражением, которое можно - с очень большой натяжкой - назвать непонимающим.  
\- Предлагать, как говорят люди, руку и сердце другим женщинам было бы с моей стороны очень нелогично. Поскольку душевную и эмоциональную привязанность я чувствую только по отношению к тебе.  
Аманда скрещивает руки на груди и пристально смотрит ему в глаза.  
\- Знаешь, говорят, у вулканцев нет чувств.  
\- Разумеется, есть. Иначе нас не учили бы их контролировать, - видя, что Аманда задумчиво покусывает нижнюю губу, он уточняет:  
\- Так твой ответ "Нет" или "Да"?  
\- А, где только наша не пропадала... - театрально вздыхает девушка. - Бог с тобой. Да.  
\- Замечательно, - Сарек встаёт с колена, не забыв тщательно отряхнуть брюки. Совет земного коллеги сделать предложение в соответствии с местными традициями явно был весьма мудрым.


End file.
